Elfwood
by Forever01n02
Summary: Heero and his two older brothers, Trieze and Trowa, have to go out into the city's surrounding forests and look for thier life mates who are magical cretures. 1/2, 3/4 13/5 H/R


Title: Elfwood 

Author: Katya E. M 

Pairings: 1/2, 3/4, 13/5 R/H 

Summery: Heero, Trowa, and Treize, all princes of Mythica, find out that they have to travel to a forest which once held many magical creatures and find their future sole mates. But will they be willing to come back with them? 

Note: I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now and so I'm finally getting it out, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about my other stories!!!   
  


In the Royal palace of Mythica, The king had summoned he three sons. They would be leaving the palace soon. Leaving in a very dangerous time. One of the enamoring kingdoms, OZ, wasn't too please with them, and a war was begging to come any day now.   
  


"My son Heero, You have come of age to receive a life mate. And now that you have your older brothers can think of no more excuses to prolong theirs either. We will ask the kingdoms fortune teller to see who your future life-mate will be. Let's hope they can all reproduce. Treize and Trowa, You will be riding in the second carriage, Heero and myself will be riding in the front."   
  


"But Father, do you really think this is such a good thing to do during the beginnings of a war?"   
  


"I've had enough of your excuses Treize, we have held of the finding of your and your brother's life mate far too long. You said you're self that when Heero reached age that you two would agree to go. And so now we're going."   
  


The three princes followed their father dejectedly. They all shared the same father but only Treize and Trowa shared the same mother. Odin Low was the kings name, when his first wife had died he didn't seem to devastated, but when his second wife died giving birth to Heero, he was nearly driven insane.   
  


There were only three kingdoms, Mythica, Oz, and Sank. Oz was ruled by Duke Dermail, Sank ruled by a spoiled little princess by the name of Relena. She wanted Heero to be hers, but the stars didn't agree, which Heero was grateful for.   
  


Heero looked out the carriage window as his father babbled on about some nonsense, thinking about what the old lady might say about his life-mate. whether he would find him or her here in the city, or if he might have to travel somewhere else and search for him or her. But he hoped it would be a him. Not only did he prefer men to woman, but many woman wanted to be just like Relena..... That's a sick thought.....   
  


It didn't take them long to reach the old woman hut, only about half an hour. They were to go in separately, without the king there. He wanted it to go by age, so Treize entered first.   
  


The hut looked like it had been an oval, but chopped in half and a door hole cut in it. Beads hung on strings as the door. Inside there were about three or four incense sticks burning, all the light coming from candles and what seeped in from outside. there were pillows all over the floor, a small table in the center, an old woman on one side of it, a glass of water and a deck of star cards laying on the table.   
  


"Oh? Hello Treize. You finally ran out of excuses for your father eh? Well take a seat!" Her voice was scratchy and yet held a soothing tone to it. She waved to the side of the table opposite of her. Treize sat down and she started to shuffle the cards. "You are here to find your life mate right?"   
  


"Yes ma'am."   
  


"Ho oh, no need to call me ma'am dreary, I'm just an old lady with the power to help you see what you do not." And then she started to lay cards out in front of her face down."   
  


Treize had no idea what each card meant separately, much less what it meant put together with others. But as she 'hmm'ed and 'aaa'd to herself Treize grew more and more nervous and impatient. Then as she turned the last card she looked at him and started speaking, "My dear childe, your life-mate will be a feisty one, he is a dragon-knight, meaning he is part dragon, with very strong morals and a distinct opinion of woman. Maybe you can tame his sole. Take this ring, when the design on the ring glows blue the person will be a dear friend to you, when it glows green they really have nothing to do with your life, and when it glows red, you've found him."   
  


Treize nodded his thanks as he got up and left the hut.   
  


(I'm not going to write Heero and Trowa's because I think it's will get boring to you after a while...^^;;)   
~*~*~*~*~   
  


"So you are booking for a sweet innocent looking sprite with the natural ability to feel others emotions and you're looking for someone who always has a smile on their face even ion the darkest of situations and yet has the worst past, and is an elf? And you Treize are looking for a headstrong dragon-knight? Did she say where you were to go? And why do you need these rings? You should know then when you se them!!!"   
  


"Probably just to make sure then." Heero said in his lovely monotone as his father stormed back up into the carriage they'd taken here.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
(inside the second carriage)   
  


"Are we really going to have to go into city after city looking for life-mates in the winter?" Treize looked skeptically at his brother.   
  


"Yes. Heero was born in the winter, there-for we look in the winter. It's your own fault for putting this off so long. Mine ours were in the summer."   
  


"forget it then."   
  


"Fine." A slight smirk made it's way to Trowa's features.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


Meanwhile in the kingdom of sank....   
  


"Princess Relena, your ride is ready."   
  


"Do I have to go on this stupid trip? Why should I try to find a water nymph when I could easily have someone else do it. And WHY can't my heeeeeeerroooooo-kins and I be wed? We do so love each other so much.!" Relena sighed as she dropped down onto her bed.   
  


"You majesty, we've been over this before, Prince Heero and you are not destined to be together. And *you* have to go out and find the lady nymph because the ring tell whether the ring barer is to be forever with that person, not if someone else is. Now get up, you need to leave the castle before winter sets in too heavy so you might be back in time."   
  


"Right, right....."   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
(Mythica royal palace)   
  


"You boys will be leaving at the beginning of next week, that gives you three days. And if you find that none of you're life-mates can give birth than you must pick an heir buy you're fortieths birthdays. They must also be approved by the fortune teller." And with that the king stormed off into his chambers, leaving his three sons standing in the hallway.   
  


"Don't we already know that none of them will be able to give birth?"   
  


"Trowa, don't under estimate Father, you never know what kind of drugs he could have J and the others think up." The three boys almost visibly cringed at the idea of the thought.   
  


"Well what are we going to do for these three days? It's not like we get to pack or anything."   
  


"Treize, do we ever get to do anything by our selves besides eat and walk?" Heero raised on eyebrow at his eldest brother as they headed toward the Library.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Hey! Q, c'mon, It's fun!!" An elf with a long chestnut braid hanging down his back yelled to a blond boy. The blond boy would've looked just like a normal human, a very beautiful human, if not for the clear wings that came out of his back. Every time he moved they shimmered a light gold.   
  


"That's okay Duo, I'm not much into sliding around on the ice."   
  


"Oh c'mon Quatre! It really is a lot of fun!!! Or are you just scared? If you think you're going to fall you could just use your wings and make yourself stop falling! C'mon, it's no fun out here all alone."   
  


"I guess you're not really giving me any room to say no are you? Well, here goes nothing..." And with that the blond sprite slid out onto the ice, bare feet sliding gracefully across ice. But the strange thing was that the cold didn't bother them, the could sleep on the ice had they wanted without freezing.   
  


Duo ran up to Quatre, sliding from about five feet away, then he promptly grabbed Quatre's hands, spinning them around in a circle, Their hand the only things keeping them up right. After a while they started laughing, but their hands held tight.   
  


"MAXWELL!!!" And with that, as they were both startled out of their minds, they both promptly fell flat on their buts.   
  


"Duo slid off to one side of the frozen lake, "Yes Wu-Wu?"   
  


"Do not call me that Maxwell, and perhaps you would like to tell me why theirs human candy in here?"   
  


Duo made a face that was priceless, he tilted up his chin and puckered his lips, "First of all, It's here because I saw some traders a bit outside the forest and gave them an anklet I made for some candy, and second, their called chocolates and their yummy! And you better not do anything to them or else next time I'll give em one of your swords!"   
  


"Do it and you die."   
  


"You got candy and you didn't tell me Duo?" Quatre pouted as he ran up around the side of the lake to where Duo and Wufei were talking.   
  


"Well, I would offer them some of the scale off of your wings WU, but I don't think you'd let me get close enough to get a scale off of the grate dragon-knight!"   
  


"I am the one taking care of the creatures in this forest only because I am the oldest, I am not an elder, Maxwell."   
  


"Yeah well, if it weren't for me then you wouldn't even be able to be the oldest here. This forest used to be only elf inhabited, but when I was the only one left I let others here, and there's still not that many here. You're only the oldest for lack of options."   
  


"Duo, that wasn't very nice." Quatre turned to Duo as Wufei's figure disappeared into the forest.   
  


"Yeah, well, he shouldn't criticize me just cuz I like some human stuff, I don't think their all bad, just some."   
  


"You may be right Duo, but that doesn't mean you should be rude to Wufei just because of *his* beliefs."   
  


"Well maybe his beliefs are wrong."(1)   
  


*sigh* "I'm gonna go help the others out with making dinner, ya' know duo, I heard that Hilde wanted to learn how to make an anklet out of metal, you just traded yours, she now has an excuse to ask you."   
  


"Yeah, I guess that could be fun, do you know what's for dinner yet?"   
  


"Well it's not chocolate, that's for sure." And then Duo and Quatre headed back to the small village some of the forest creatures lived in.   
  


TBC 

1, My sister is the most impossible person when it comes to opinions, you say one thing and if she doesn't agree, she'll go to punching you're head in to tell you that you're wrong and she's right.   
  


Okay, I hope you like this, and I really am still writing my other stuff, well, maybe not secrets or snack boy but the anothers I am!!! I'm almost finished with school dance and mission denied!!! But this idea has been circling my head for far too long now, and I even had a dream with it in their, and that NEVER happens, I have never had a dream with any anime/manga characters in it when I was asleep! And then my two muses started nagging me about it, so please review this and please don't thwap me!!! This part was just over seven pages long, that's about three or two pages longer then normal. And I'm ghuessing this is not what you guys ment by longer huh? 

Ja, Katya ^.~ 


End file.
